


JJBA One Shots and Headcanons

by Xaley



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kishibe Rohan, Caeser Zeppeli - Freeform, Dio - Freeform, Esidisi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gappy Higashikata - Freeform, Gen, Giorno Giovanna - Freeform, Gyro Zeppeli - Freeform, Higashikata Josuke x Reader, Inappropriate Use of Stands (JoJo), Jean-Pierre Polnareff - Freeform, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion, Jobin Higashikata - Freeform, Johnny Joestar - Freeform, Johnny Joestar x Gyro Zeppeli, Jolyne Cujoh - Freeform, Jonathon Joestar - Freeform, Joseph Joestar - Freeform, Joshu Higashikata, Josuke x reader, Kakyoin Noriaki - Freeform, Kars - Freeform, Kira Yoshikage - Freeform, Kishibe Rohan x Reader, Koichi Hirose - Freeform, Koichi x Reader - Freeform, Kujo Jotaro - Freeform, Kujo Jotaro x Reader - Freeform, M/M, Mista Guido, Mountain Tim - Freeform, Multi, Narancia Ghirga - Freeform, Nijimura Keicho - Freeform, Nijimura Okuyasu x Higashikata Josuke, Nijimura Okuyasu x Reader, Okuyasu x Josuke, Okuyasu x Reader, Other, Poly Josuyasu, Rohan x Reader, Santana - Freeform, Speedwagon - Freeform, Standcest (JoJo), The Pillar Men - Freeform, Top Kishibe Rohan, Wamuu - Freeform, Yasuho Hirose - Freeform, Yukako x Koichi, dio brando - Freeform, erina pendleton - Freeform, josuyasu - Freeform, la squadra - Freeform, lisa lisa - Freeform, suzie Q - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaley/pseuds/Xaley
Summary: Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure Oneshots and Headcanons
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke/Nijimura Okuyasu, Higashikata Josuke/Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader, Higashikata Josuke/Reader, Kishibe Rohan/Original Character(s), Kishibe Rohan/Reader, Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader, Poly!Josuyasu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

I will take requests. If you’d like to make a request, just send me the following info:

Your name:   
Your stand ability (if you want one):  
Your appearance:   
Which character you want:  
Scenario: 

I will do NSFW for any character, but part 3 Jotaro, Kayoin, Josuke, Okuyasu will be aged up for NSFW.

I’ll write pretty much anything, I don’t really have any limits. I will do sad and angsty stuff, as well as romance.


	2. Model - Rohan Kishibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan Kishibe x Reader

You were sitting at Café Deux Magots, catching up with a few of your friends. It wasn't often that you got to see them, due to busy schedules. You'd all been chatting and joking around, as you sipped on your iced coffee. You stirred it, absent-mindedly, it was a bit too sweet for your liking. As you listened in on their conversation about how they were seeing people, you began to wonder if you'd ever meet someone.

Unbeknownst to you, someone was watching you from not too far away. As you and your friends finished up your drinks, you all decided to do some shopping. As you stood up, you felt someone tap your shoulder, and you looked back to see a man looking down at you. "Uh, hello, can I help you?" You asked, as you noticed that this person looked vaguely familiar.

"You can. I was just sitting nearby and found your whole look aesthetically pleasing. I wanted to ask if you'd perhaps allow me to model the main character of my new manga after you?" He spoke, and your eyes widened slightly in surprise. Of all the things you might have been expecting, this was certainly not one of them. Though, you guess you could see what he meant about your look, even if it was odd. You were wearing a baggy long sleeved short, with short overalls over the top, and a pair of converse with knee high socks.

"Oh, sure," You responded, looking back to see your friends standing and waiting. One of them winked at you, giving a thumbs up, and you simply rolled your eyes in response. As you looked back at the man,you suddenly realised why he looked familiar. He was the artist of one of your favourite mangas, and you were mentally kicking yourself for not recognising him earlier. 

When you got to Rohan's house, you were amazed by the size of it. You followed him inside, remembering that you still hadn't introduced yourself. "I'm Bridget, by the way," you spoke, as you walked behind him. The manga artist simply hummed in response, before offering you some tea. You politely declined, as you followed him into his studio. He'd brought a hair for you to sit on, and you flopped down in it, and posed. "Now draw me like one of your French girls," you joked. Rohan didn't react however, instead sitting at his desk and looking at you as he held his pen.

The manga artist got to work straight away, and you watched him work, admiring how focused he looked. If you were honest, you thought he was really cute. The two of you spoke, getting to know each other. Occasionally, the conversation would drift off, and you'd sit in a comfortable silence. It felt a little strange, being in the house of someone you just met, while they drew you. After about an hour of drawing, the twenty year old was finished. He'd shown you, and you'd been surprised at how fast he'd managed to draw you in that many poses, and how good they were.

As he set his book down, you realised that it was dark out. You sighed, realising that you'd have to go home, since you had work in the morning. "I have to get home, but this was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" You spoke, as you stood up. You looked up at him, with a small smile.

"Maybe I can walk you home?" He spoke, and you nodded in agreement. You didn't really want to walk home in the dark by yourself, and you wanted to stay in his company a little longer. You followed him out of the house, and the two of you began walking towards your apartment. You lived by yourself, which you didn't mind too much. You had a pet cat, so it was never really too quiet or lonely. As you two walked, you chatted.

It was only about ten minutes before you arrived at your apartment. "Do you wanna come inside?" You asked, wanting to be polite. You kind of wanted him to stay longer. You definitely felt some sort of connection with him, but you knew he probably didn't feel the same. 

He shakes his head, his own lips curling into a smirk. "Maybe next time," he speaks, and you feel a little disappointed, but his words let you know that he really does want to see you again. You nod, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before saying goodbye and disappearing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna do a second part to this, but I’m not entirely sure 😅 let me know what you think?


	3. Cooking - Poly!Josuyasu

It had been a fairly lazy day for you and your boyfriend, Okuyasu. You’d both had the day off, and spent it watching movies and playing video games in your apartment. Of course, it would have been nice if your other boyfriend had been here today, too, but you supposed that it couldn’t be helped. You and Okuyasu decided to try and cook a nice dinner for Josuke to return home to, after a hard day of work. You’d made a few pizzas and a few loaves of garlic bread, since you knew how much your boys could eat. You’d made it all from scratch, with the help of Okuyasu. You wanted to put some actual effort in, instead of just heating up frozen stuff. The pizzas were in the oven already, and since the oven was now full, you had to wait to cook the garlic bread.

Okuyasu had complained, saying that there wasn’t enough time. “We can just put it in the microwave!” He’d spoken, and you’d sighed. He’d already started putting it in the microwave, when you were about to speak up and tell him that aluminium foil shouldn’t go in the microwave. You didn’t say anything though, because it couldn’t go that badly right?

Oh boy, you were wrong. The dark haired man had turned the microwave on, and it had seemed fine for the first few seconds. You’d heard a weird noise coming from the machine. “Oh no,” you’d spoken, looking in horror to see the microwave had set on fire. You assumed that your boyfriend had tried to use his stand to somehow put out the fire, because, while you couldn’t see the stand itself, you heard Okuyasu groan in pain and saw a fresh burn on his right hand. “Get the fire extinguisher!” You’d yelled, as you’d grabbed a hand towel, using it to try and stop the flames. It didn’t work, and instead you’d ended up burning your hands. “Shit,” you hissed, watching as the fire was put out with the extinguisher. You huffed, looking at what used to be your microwave, and then over to Okuyasu. You asked him to go grab burn cream from the bathroom. He did as he was told, and you took the pizzas out of the oven, setting them on the bench.

When the stand user returned with the cream, you swore he looked like he was about to cry. “I’m sorry I blew up our microwave. I just wanted to get this done so it was perfect,” he’d stated, sniffling. You’d smiled softly back, grabbing the cream from him and opening it. As you grabbed his right hand, you squirted some cream on it, rubbing it in gently.  
“It’s okay, Oku. Accidents happen. Besides, we managed to make the pizzas. I know Josuke will love it anyway,” you spoke, applying the burn cream all over his hand, despite how much your own hands hurt.

That was the exact moment that Josuke had opened the door. “I’m ho-“ he’d began, but stopped as soon as he saw the pair of you. “What happened?” He asked, his eyes flickering to the microwave, and down at your burned hands. You grinned sheepishly at him.  
“Oku and I were trying to have dinner ready for you when you got home and we put garlic bread wrapped in aluminium foil in the microwave,” you replied, giggling nervously. The taller man laughed, before smiling softly at the two of you. He made his way over, and grabbed your hands. Suddenly, your burns were gone, and he brought both your hands to his mouth, kissing them gently. He did the same for Okuyasu, before pulling you both into a hug. 

“You guys are so dumb sometimes,” he laughed. “But I love you guys,” he added. You nuzzled into his chest, wrapping an arm around your other boyfriend and pulling him closer. When Josuke let you go, you watched as he fixed the microwave, and somehow the garlic bread. He put it in the oven this time, and you all waited for it to cook.

As soon as it was done, Josuke took it out, and you all sat down to eat and talk about your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of bad, I’m sorry!


	4. Confessing To Their S/Os

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain isn’t working so I can’t write anything too long, so I thought I’d write some hcs. So here’s some Jojo’s confessing to their s/o.

Jonathon Joestar

Jonathon would be really sweet when he confesses. He wouldn't really be shy about it, but he wouldn't be overly bold either. He'd hand his s/o flowers, and tell them how he feels. If they didn't return the feelings, he'd be a little sad about it, but he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He's a gentleman after all, and gentlemen treat all women with respect. If his s/o did return the feelings, he'd give them a small peck on the cheek, and he'd take them on a really nice date.

Joseph Joestar

This man would not be subtle at all. He would flirt ruthlessly, telling his s/o how beautiful and cute they are. He'd make his s/o all flustered and they'd be blushing a lot. He'd ask s/o if they wanted to go on a date with him. He would probably use his, "You're next line will be.." at some point. If they're not interested, Joseph would be a little surprised and sad, but he'd get over it quickly. There are plenty of fish in the sea, after all. If his s/o said yes to the date, he'd be happy about it, but he'd play it off, wanting them to think he was cool.

Jotaro Kujo

Jotaro is super awkward about it. If anything, s/o would probably be the one to confess first. This Jojo would pull his hat down to hide a blush and grumble his usual, "Yare yare." He'd probably say something like, "You're not so bad, I suppose." S/o would giggle at his response, and give him a small peck on the cheek. It's an odd response, but s/o knows that it's Jotaro's awkward way of saying he likes them too. S/o would ask Joot if he wanted to grab coffee or something like that.

Josuke Higashikata

Josuke would probably be a little shy about it. He's a love kind of guy, so he'd try to be romantic about it, but he doesn't really know what to say. He'd probably give s/o flowers and his hands would be shaking slightly as he handed them over. He would tell s/o how he feels, and then he'd probably go on a little rant about how he understood if they didn't feel the same. If s/o didn't feel the same, Josuke would understand, though he'd be a little upset. If s/o returned his feelings, he'd be really happy, and he'd pull them into a bear hug. He'd ask if they wanted to hang out at his house and play video games.

Okuyasu Nijimura

Okuyasu would plan to confess for a while, wanting to make it kind of special. He'd ask to hang out with s/o, but then he'd chicken out, and he'd be kind of mad at himself. When s/o asks what's wrong, he'd blurt out that he has a huge crush on s/o. If they didn't return the feelings, he'd be sad and wonder what was wrong with him, even if it didn't have anything to do with him. If s/o returned the feelings, he'd be really happy, and start talking about he had wanted to be with s/o for ever. He would need a bit of reassurance that they actually felt that way though.

Rohan Kishibe

This manga artist would have no idea how he should confess. Rohan hasn’t felt this way about anyone before, and he never really imagined he would. Still, he confesses to s/o, not very romantically but he doesn’t really care. If they don’t return the feelings, he shrugs, thinking that they probably aren’t good enough for him anyway. If they do return the feelings, he’ll be happy but he won’t show it, and he’ll probably ask them if he could maybe draw them for his manga.

Giorno Giovanna

Giorno would probably buy an arrangement of flowers, with s/o's favourite flower right in the middle. He'd buy a few gifts as well, and have them delivered to s/o's apartment with a letter containing his feelings about them. If they didn't feel the same way, Giorno would be slightly disappointed, but he'd hide it well, having more important things to do with his time. If s/o returned the feelings, Giorno would send a very nice outfit to them, with a little note telling them to wear it on their date.

Guido Mista

Mista would keep it simple. He'd sit down and tell s/o how he feels. He'd be really sweet about it though. If they didn't feel the same, he'd move on, and not dwell on it. If they felt the same, he'd be happy about it and ask them on a date. 

Jolyne Cujoh

Jolyne wouldn't make a big deal out of confessing. She would flirt a bit, but then she'd just tell s/o her feelings. If they didn't feel the same, Jolyne would shrug it off, and go about her business. She wouldn't let it get in their way of their friendship. If s/o liked Jolyne too, she'd promise to treat s/o like royalty, and look after them and make them happy.

Johnny Joestar

Johnny doesn't have the confidence that he used to, so he doesn't feel like there's really any point to confessing to his s/o. He thinks that no one would love him ever again, after his accident. Especially not someone like his s/o. His s/o would probably be he one to confess first, because Johnny is just too scared of rejection. He'd be surprised at first, and think that they are just messing with him. When he realises they actually mean it, he would still have his doubts, but he'd confess his own feelings, and maybe ask them on a date.

Josuke Higashikata (8)

Gappy doesn't really understand what he's feeling. He has no memory of ever feeling like this. All he knows is that he feels differently towards you than he does towards his friends. After some advice from his friends, he'd kind of figured it out. When it comes to confessing though, he would simply just tell s/o his feelings. If they didn't feel the same, Gappy would just shrug it off, and pretend like it never happened. If s/o felt the same way, he'd smile and hug them gently, asking them what they wanted to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some of my favourite characters to this. If you want anyone added to this, comment and I’ll add them for you.


End file.
